


As Long as You Love Me

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Destined love, Drabble, Fated to meet, Love at First Sight, M/M, More Angst than I had planned, Poe centred, Reunion, Song Lyrics, Stormpilot, it's kind of tragic I'm sorry, romantic, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not matter to Poe that Finn was a Stormtrooper, or that he came from the First Order, or about the things he had done, none of that matter as long as he loved him.</p>
<p>Song-Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The version of the song that inspired this fic is by Sleeping at Last and can be found [HERE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czghb8RB-eE/) I suggest you listen to it whilst you read the fic
> 
> I'm sorry, there ended up being a lot more angst than I planned! But I hope you guys appreciate reading something a little different from me for a change!

_Loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

 

No one would think of it looking at Poe Dameron, but the pilot was lonely. He hadn’t even realised it himself till he met the person who both saved and changed his life in the same instant. How could he be lonely when he was surrounded by people, by friends? Because there were different types of loneliness, and Poe’s was a loneliness of the heart, the yearning for that one soul equal to his own. Of course Poe had tried to fill the void in his chest and he had loved, but he had never been _in_ love, there was a difference, a difference that could only be described by someone who had felt both.

Strangely, the lonely ache in his chest eased only when he was alone. The times when he flew his x-wing on the edge of whatever planet he was on. The land below was just a mere smudge, signs of life minuscule dots of light, and the stratosphere stretching endlessly all around him was calming; above countless stars blinked and planets turned. The cure for his loneliness was out _there_ somewhere, in the vastness of Space, who knew how many lightyears away. Yet in those moments, all alone apart from the hum of the x-wing and the beauty of the stars, Poe never felt _closer_. One day he would find them, he believed that – he _had_ to – but until then, the loneliness would stay by his side, like a reliable friend.       

 

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

 

Poe had imagined finally finding _them_ over and over again, in all kinds of scenarios, under every possible circumstance, or so he had thought. He had never expect _them_ to be wearing the armour of the enemy. But the moment the Stormtrooper had removed his helmet and Poe saw his young face and his kind eyes, he had _known_ that he was no enemy. The ache in his chest tightened then evaporated, as if the loneliness had swollen than burst. He had stared at the young man, his beautiful dark skin glistening with sweat and his breath quick and heavy as he spoke – his voice, _oh his voice_.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

 

After Poe had made it off Jakku and back to the Resistance, people had asked why he had put his life in a Stormtrooper’s hands. Because they had needed each other – _“I need a pilot”_ \- that was the simply answer, and it was true but for Poe that hadn’t been the _real_ reason. A few called him crazy when he told them of his escape from the First Order. Others said he had been foolish, blind for trusting a Stormtrooper so easily, that it could have been some kind of cruel trick. But Poe had known in one glance, at that very first sight of his face, that he could trust him with his life.

 

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

 

“FN-2187.”

“FN – huh? _Finn_ , I’m gonna call you Finn! That alright?”

Yes, Poe had been blinded by Finn from the second he had met him, when he had rescued him. Finn had burst into his life in the moment he had been beginning to fear he was going to die before finding the one to chase away his loneliness. He had been blinded by his beauty, by his braver, by the tragedy of him not even having a _name_. Finn had been a complete mystery to him, he knew nothing about him, yet Poe risked everything and put his life in the Stormtrooper’s hands – and Finn had done the exact same in return. They had jumped together, they could have fallen but they had _flown_ …

 

_I can't get you out of my head_

 

…and crashed. When Poe had woken totally alone on Jakku, no sign of the crashed TIE fighter or Finn, he had cried and shouted, beaten the sand with his fists. The loneliness had slunk back into his chest and sat upon his heart. He had lost Finn, he had only just found him, but he had lost him almost in the same breath. Poe saw Finn’s face every time he had closed his eyes, every time he blink, and heard his voice deep within his ears. Finn had haunted his mind, the loneliness feeding off of his memory, growing fat - growing heavier - sitting on Poe’s heart.

 

_I don't care what is written in your history_

 

The moment BB-8 had appeared out of nowhere and rolled up to him, beeping about the Stormtrooper who had saved him and brought him back to the Resistance, the loneliness had hissed through Poe’s mind. And when Poe had looked up and seen Finn standing there, wearing his jacket, alive and safe, he had wanted to collapse.

“Poe Dameron? _Poe_!”

_Finn_ , he was calling his name, running. Poe had no memory of deciding to move, to rush towards Finn, but suddenly Finn had been _right there_ and in his arms. That glorious, unbelievable moment. _Finn had been in his arms._ He was alive, breathing against his neck, his arms hugging Poe close and in a grip so strong and sure it beat the loneliness away.

The young man in his arms was still as big of a mystery to him as he had been before - Poe knew nothing about his history, what he had done - but he didn’t care. People would talk, disapprove, and not trust Finn because of his past, but none of that matter to Poe. Not in that moment and not in any to come.

 

_As long as you're here with me_

 

Finn was here, in his arms, he had found him again. Whatever demons or darkness lurked in his past meant nothing. Finn couldn’t rewrite his past any more than anyone could, but together they could create a future. A future of light, a good future, as long as they were together everything would be alright. As long as Finn was by his side, Poe knew he would never feel that loneliness again.  

 

_I don't care who you are_

 

It didn’t matter to Poe that Finn had been a Stormtrooper, that wasn’t who he was anymore.

 

_Where you're from_

 

Or that he had been with the First Order. That had never been his choice, it wasn’t his home – his home was wherever they were together.

 

_What you did_

 

Nor did it matter to Poe the things Finn must have done whilst he had worn that white uniform. He had turned his back on the Dark Side and Poe was ready to show him the Light.

 

_As long as you love me_

 

Finn’s past was his own, but his future – and Poe’s - was theirs together to shape. Finn loving him was all the evidence Poe needed that he would never return to the First Order, or betray the Resistance.

 

_Every little thing that you've said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

 

Finn carried with him the guilt and shame of his past. No one hated the fact he’d been with the First Order more than he did. He would often awake gasping and sweating from a nightmare in which faceless figures had been forcing him into a Stormtrooper uniform, trapping him inside the white armour and shoving a blaster into his hands. Those nights Poe would wrap his arms around Finn and guild him gently back down. He would hold him and kiss him and tell him stories he remembered his parents telling him as a child. 

Poe felt Finn’s guilt and fear deep within himself. He would give anything to know how to rid him of it. If he could, he would gladly take all of Finn’s pain away and bare it himself – everything he had said and done that he regret from his past – Poe wished he could take it all. But of course he could not. All he could do was hold Finn close till he stopped shaking and the tears dried. Finn would always thank him in the morning but Poe still felt like it wasn’t enough – he hated feeling powerless to help.

 

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

 

One day they both knew Finn’s past would catch up with him. He would find himself facing it head on, he couldn’t run from it forever. But when that day came, Finn would be ready and Poe would be by his side. It was their fate to be together, to stand and face the darkness as one. The Resistance pilot and the Stormtrooper, a love to defend the Light and defeat the Dark. That was just the way it was meant to be, and the way it had to end. When that moment came, just as the first time they had met, they would jump together. To fly or to fall – hands clasped together.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
